


you're a work of art

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [19]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Shibari, They cuddle???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: Eichi is Keito's favorite work of art, after all.//Enstars Ficember Day 19: Favorite Club/Art





	you're a work of art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciss/gifts).



> I'm really tired

Keito likes drawing, he enjoys bringing art to life with every brush stroke and bit of ink from his pen.

 

At one point, he wanted to live off of his art.

 

Still, he thinks, there's nothing like this art that he pleases himself with so rarely.

 

The way that he can control how the rope bends over Eichi's body, the way that he can hear Eichi gasping and whimpering quietly under him, and the way Eichi's muscles tense under the rope; all of it is wonderful.

 

He stays silent as he indulges himself, watching to make sure that he isn't hurting Eichi.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Fine.”

 

There's no need for Keito to say anything, so he just nods and continues, turning Eichi over so that he can bound his hands together.

 

“Does any of this make you uncomfortable?”

 

“The fact that you're doing everything possible to make this less romantic.”

 

Keito sighs, taking another second to look at his work. He doesn't hesitate to bring his fingers to the soft skin, not really sure where he's trying to touch but just knowing that he wants to.

 

He helps Eichi turn around, leaning down to press their chests together.

 

“You're so pretty like this,” he gushes, bringing his hands down Eichi's sides to hold him at his hips. Eichi purrs, pushing his body up against Keito's as if he's trying to meld them together.

 

“I am, aren't I? Hey, Keito, kiss me.”

 

“Don't tell me what to do.” His hands drift up Eichi's body again, rubbing over the expanse of his chest and stomach.

 

“So you're  _ not _ going to kiss me?”

 

“I think there are better things I could be doing.”

 

“Like what?”

 

Neglecting the use of any proper sentence or phrase, Keito instead brings his lips to Eichi's chest, nipping lightly as he feels Eichi twitch under him.

 

“Mean,” Eichi pouts, even though it has lost its edge with how his voice quivers.

 

Ah, Keito loves how his voice isn't straight or composed, and how his hair sticks to his mouth. This side of Eichi is his alone to explore, to paint upon until he comes across the most beautiful art he could dream of.

 

“I could be even meaner.”

 

“How?”

 

“Well…” he leans off of Eichi, pushing himself up to look down at him. “I could not touch you at all and just draw you. I'm sure it'd make a pretty picture.”

 

“No, Keito-” Eichi tries to lift his arms to pull Keito down, but finds himself completely unable to move, flailing in the constraints. “Kiss me,” he demands, not even stopping to make it easier for Keito.

 

“Needy,” Keito grumbles, gently leaning down to press his lips to Eichi's. Eichi responds tenfold, parting his lips and trying to urge Keito to do the same with a flick of his tongue.

 

Keito's hands meet his sides again, holding him securely as they tilt their heads to get a better taste of each other. Keito's glasses are falling off his face, but he can't be bothered to fix them or take them off, not when he  _ wants _ to see Eichi.

 

Keito breathes heavily once the part, pressing his forehead to Eichi's chest and panting for a few moments as he tries to regain his breath.

 

“Do you think I'd be able to do a gesture drawing, at least?”


End file.
